dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Power Outage
"Power Outage" is the series finale of . It first aired on May 22, 2004. Static and Gear notice that many Bang Babies are reverting to human. Dr Todd reveals to the public that they have been secretly releasing a cure throughout Dakota, meaning that all the Bang Babies will eventually lose their powers forever, including Static and Gear. Plot Sharon yells at Virgil for not doing his share of the housework. Luckily for Virgil, his dad calls him to fix his shaver, which he does. Later at school, Virgil tells Richie about what happened. Mr. McGill passes back the tests; Richie is surprised by the result. Later, he tells Virgil that he got a B- on that test. Frieda and Daisy are angry at Virgil and Richie because they say they will help but they always disappear. Virgil says they can explain but they hear an alarm and Virgil and Richie disappear again. Kangor and Ferret are robbing a store, but Static and Gear come to stop them. Static takes on Kangor and Gear chases Ferret. When Kangor is about to crush Static he loses his powers. Static calls Gear over and they watch him change back to normal. Ferret sees this and goes to Ebon and the rest of the breed. Ferret tells them what happened to Kangor and he loses his powers, too. Static and Gear take Kangor to a hospital where Dr. Todd tells them he has been spraying a cure for Bang Babies and that all of them, including Static and Gear, will lose their powers and go back to normal. Later that night, Virgil and his father watch on television where Dr. Todd makes a public statement about the cure, revealing that they have been spraying the cure secretly throughout Dakota for an entire month. When Robert asks Virgil how he feels about this, Virgil admits that, although this is good for the people, he thinks Static would still be needed, even with the Bang Babies gone. When asked how Richie feels about all of this, Virgil admits that he could be taking it better. At the gas station, Gear is freaking out about being normal again, revealing he is losing more of his powers, Static reveals the same, admitting that his powers are almost gone as well. Gear starts expressing his anger, pointing out that it's unfair for them to lose their powers after all the good they have done. Static tries to soothe Gear's worries by saying that things may be all right when they're normal again; Gear asks him if he truly believes that. Static doesn't answer and only asks how long it will be until they completely lose their powers and Gear answers, "I truly have no idea." The two then decide to pay Dr. Todd a visit. Ebon, Hotstreak, Talon and Shiv go to see Dr. Todd looking for bang baby gas. After threatening another scientist, Dr. Todd tells them where the gas is. Ebon and Hotstreak start arguing, so Talon gets the gas. She starts turning back to normal. Static and Gear arrive to stop them. After the battle, Ebon and the others escape with the gas, while a normal Talon is left behind. At the hospital, Virgil and Richie go to see Talon, who's happy about finally being turned back to normal and is more than happy to help them. She also asks that they call her by her real name, which turns out to be “Teresa.” Teresa reveals to Virgil and Richie that Ebon plans on recreating the Big Bang, but making it even bigger than before, as well as creating/recruiting even more Bang Babies. Later, Static and Gear struggle to stay in the air as their powers are almost completely gone. At the hospital, Teresa is asleep until she wakes up and notices Ebon, who kidnaps her. Gear can no longer read the information he gets from Back-Pack, although he can only understand two things: "Bang Babies" and "docks". Static figures Ebon is setting up his Big Bang at the docks, like the first one. On a ship in the docks, Slipstream, Boom, the Monster and Shiv are all powerless, waiting for Ebon to restore their powers. A now human Ebon comes in saying he'll restore their powers if they become a part of his gang. Then Hotstreak comes in, with Teresa tied up. Teresa says Ebon was nobody before the Big Bang, and that's what he'll be again. Ebon tells Hotstreak to shut her up, but he agrees with her. The two start to argue and Static and Gear come. They take the gas and run. They are caught and put into a room. Ebon says that when he and the others come back with their powers, they will take care of them. Static sees through Hotstreak's plans — he's the only one who still has powers. Hotstreak is gone and he has the gas. All of them except Static and Gear look for him. Ebon goes into the monitor room and finds Hotstreak. Ebon and Hotstreak start to fight and set off the gas. Teresa, who freed herself, sees this and runs. Teresa finds Static and Gear and frees them. Teresa tells them what's happening, and gets out of there while Static and Gear go after Ebon. The gas comes through the hallway, and Static and Gear breathe in a lot of the gas. Instantly, their powers are restored. They find a giant two-headed creature of fire and darkness, which is Ebon and Hotstreak; they had breathed in so much gas they fused together. The fight begins, but Gear's weapons are useless. Static seems stronger though and has made some major hits. But "Ebonstreak" seems to have no real damage and is about to suck Static and Gear in a black hole he created in his chest. Static throws a gas tank in the hole and fires a blast at it. It blows up, sinking the ship with "Ebonstreak" on it. Static and Gear get out in time and are flying away. Static and Gear talk about if "Ebonstreak" would have survived that, and both figure that he's probably still alive. They also wonder how many old bang babies breathed in the gas. Static says Dr. Todd will no doubt spray the cure around again. Gear says he will make a cure for the cure, and they fly off into the sky. Continuity * Static and Gear refer to Robert's finding out about their secret identities, which happened in "Kidnapped". * For the first time since their own episodes, three characters reappear: Boom (from "Brother-Sister Act"), Slipstream (from "Winds of Change") and the Monster (from "The Usual Suspect"). Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Fourth Season (DVD) Production inconsistencies * The cure takes away Bang Baby powers, yet Tamara Lawrence is shown in her metahuman "Monster" mode, though she is noticeably smaller. * When Ebon goes to the camera room and turns on the power switch, his hand is in his old black shadow color. Trivia * Ebon's true appearance is seen in this episode. * Talon's real name is revealed to be Teresa. * All of the Bang Babies — except for Static, Gear, Ebon and Hotstreak — have presumably lost their powers. Cast Uncredited appearances * Boom * Slipstream * Monster Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Episodes written by Alan Burnett